Ren and Kyoko's feelings
by Angel Otaku-San
Summary: These chapters are just some songs that i thought would suit Ren and Kyoko. I don't own songs.
1. Chapter 1

Better than I know myself

Cold as ice and more bitter than a December winter night

That's how I treated you

And I know that I, I sometimes tend to lose my temper

And I cross the line

Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never leave your side

No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

All along I tried to pretend it didn't matter

If I was alone

But deep down I know if you were gone

For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn

Cause I'm lost without you

I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never leave your side

No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

I get kind of dark let it go too far

I can be obnoxious at times

But try and see my heart

Cause I need you now so don't let me down

You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

 **A/N:** the next chapter will be about Kyoko's feelings (or what I believe they are)

Read and review please. I'm still new at this stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters by Timeflies ft. Katie Sky

I see your monsters, I see your pain.

Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.

I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.

When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.

A cup of coffee still steaming, staring back at me and it's blacker than the night, eh.

I'm awake but still sleeping, I keep telling myself I'll be alright (I won't).

And I know it can't get worse than today, sitting here and she's trying to rehearse what to say.

See, she's in the bathroom and hoping I'm not in earshot, while she's getting used to the sound of her teardrops.

Splash, it hits the towel and I know it's been awhile since you've seen me smile and laugh, like I used to.

I've been in denial since it happened, just take me to the past, cause I just can't imagine losing you, too.

I can't explain this so I keep it all inside, wear my pain but it's masked by my pride.

She came to hold me and she cried, told me this and she stared into my eyes and said...

I see your monsters, I see your pain.

Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.

I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.

When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.

I can't, you won't like what you see.

If you were in my head and had to hear my plea.

It's like, I can't believe this is happening to me.

And could someone please shut off this fucking answering machine, so I can stop leaving these messages that you will never get.

And all these cries for help you'll never see, you'll never check.

But I guess it's easy for you to leave me.

But believe me, see this isn't something that I'm a just forget.

I would trade it all for one more minute, don't you see I really need you to talk to.

Uh, I'm still sitting here wondering who did it, while I'm staring out our front door knowing you'll never walk through.

Said you'd come right back, now you're gone like that.

A blank stare as I stand so alone, I know you're never coming home. Damn.

I see your monsters, I see your pain.

Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.

I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.

When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.

Uh, I got a heart made of fools gold, got me feeling so cold.

They keep chipping away. All the promises I told, felt like I was on those, they keep slipping away.

I want nobody else, but it's hard to get to know me when I don't know myself.

And it helps cause I felt I was down, I was out, then you looked at me now and said...

I see your monsters, I see your pain.

Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.

I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.

When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave...

I see your monsters, I see your pain.

Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away.

I'll be your lighthouse. I'll make it okay.

When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away.


	3. Author's Note

I think I might do other songs for other people and pairings but I want to know what you guys would like me to put in. Maybe some songs you guys thought would be good for other people or pairings.

Other than that please tell me if you want me to keep putting the lyrics up or put it into a story.


End file.
